Neon Lights
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Jack is taking Kim to a concert on a date. he is taking her to see her idol, favorite singer, inspiration, and more! how will the night go? Will it be a night to remember? Kick one-shot. please read and review!


**A\N: **Hey my Kickin' It readers! It's been a while! I've been starting to new fanfictions. One is a Hunger Games story and the other is a Hunger Games\Divergent crossover, so please check them out if you get a chance.

Thank **onedirectionforver2194 **for editing.

**Disclaimer- **I sadly, don't own anything.

**Kim's Point of View**

Yay! I'm getting ready for a very important date with Jack. It's our six month anniversary and he's taking me to see a concert, I don't know what concert though. He says I love this musician, but says who she is, is a surprise!

I'm starting to get ready now for when he comes to pick me up.

I went to my closet, which wasn't huge, but was an average size.

I grabbed my favorite Demi Lovato t-shirt. Yeah, she's my favorite singer. And idol.

Anyways I figured I might as well wear a band t-shirt to a concert, I can always purchase one with whoever is singing at the arena.

After throwing on a bra (I'm changing out of pajamas) and my Demi Lovato shirt, which has every one if her songs on it as well as "Lovatic" written in the middle. The writing is in black and the shirt is grey.

Next I have to choose which jeans to wear. I chose black jeggings. They fit my legs perfectly; even though the waist was a little big they look cute.

Lastly I need to choose shoes. I think I'm going to go with one of my many, many pairs of boots.

I decided on my favorite boots they definitely a little sexy, maybe even a little gothic. They are black leather and go to my knee. The whole boot has a two inch platform and the heel has and extra half an inch. I love these boots and wear them whenever possible.

I checked the mirror and realized that my outfit was perfect. I don't ever wear make-up on my dates with Jack because he always says he likes me better without it.

Right now I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Jack who should be here soon!

**Jack's Point of View**

What the hell? I'm supposed to leave in 15 minutes to get Kim, whose house is five minutes away from my mine. The problem is that I can't find anything suitable to wear to the concert.

I know what you're thinking, but no. I can't tell you what concert I'm taking Kim to, then it wouldn't be a surprise! All I can tell you is that it is one of her favorite artists. She's going to have a great time!

So back to the point. I need to wear something she's going to like, but I can't decide! I want to look good for Kim.

Finally it got to the point where I just needed to choose. I grabbed black jeans and any pair of sneakers.

Lastly, I need to choose a shirt. I guess I'll just wear a red t-shirt that showed off my biceps.

Well time to go get Kim!

**Kim's Point of View**

Where is he? Jack should've been here five minutes ago!

I hear the doorbell ring and jump up from my seat on the couch excitedly! He's here! We're going on a date! It's all so exciting!

I walk over to the door. Before opening it i straighten my shirt and make sure I look fine.

I open the door to see Jack looking super sexy!

"Hey Love" he greets me.

"Hey Jack. So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I ask. I'm really anxious to find out.

"All in due time my Love" he responds. Then he leans coward and kisses me so gently. My knees feel weak as I kiss back. We pull back and Jack suggests we leave.

I tell him I just need to grab my bag, but he says "No you don't. I'm paying for everything tonight. No arguments." "Thank you" I reply seeing in his eyes that he isn't going to back down.

I lean forward and kiss him again. This time it is slightly rougher, with so much more passion behind it. We pull away after a few seconds smiling. I whisper in his ear "Let's Go."

Then Jack grabs my hand and leads me to his car. He let's go of my hand to open the door for me. I smile and thank him.

He gets into the car and turns on the radio and we sing along to Demi Lovato's "Neon Light." That's one of my favorite songs.

"Okay. Where are we going Jack! Please tell me" I say pouting. "Nope" he replies "get some rest though. We'll be out late."

An hour later I opened my eyes and stretched my arms up. "Jack, where are we?"

"We'll be at IHOP for dinner in a couple minutes Kim."

"Thanks for doing this Jack. It means a lot."

"It's really no problem Kim. We are going to have a great time tonight. Especially because we'll be together."

I just smiled at this. When we parked I leaned over and gently kissed Jack before we both went inside to get out food.

**Jack's Point of View**

We were sitting at our booth waiting for our food to come. Just joking around and stealing a kiss every now and then. I'm just so happy sitting here with the girl I love so much!

Our food came, but it took a long time. Not that I really mind, more time with Kim right?

Kim ordered regular pancakes, just with butter and syrup on them. Well I think...

"Kim. Honey. What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I watched her practically cover her food in butter and syrup. I continued "I know they gave you extra butter, but seriously?!" I feel like a parent when their child takes too much ice cream.

"Umm what do you think I'm doing? I like a lot of syrup! Okay maybe I went a little overboard with the butter, but who gives a crap!" she began before adding "Anyway, you shouldn't be talking. You ordered waffles at the International House of Pancakes!"

"Yes I did." I shot back at her winking.

We both laughed before eating our meals without making too much fun of one another.

Once we finished we headed back to my car. It would take about five minutes to get to the arena from IHOP.

"Okay Kim. We're here" I said a few minutes later.

She just gasped!

**Kim's Point of View**

OMFG WE ARE AT DEMI LOVATO'S NEON LIGHTS TOUR!

This is unbelievable! I idolize Demi and now I'm seeing her! This is amazing! I don't think I could ever thank Jack enough! I just threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as possible.

He smiled and got out of the car and opened my door. Then grabbed my hand. As we walked into the arena I thought about what the night may bring.

I know that Demi has two opening acts, Little Mix and Fifth Harmony. I love Fifth Harmony and think that the girls of Little a Mix are very talented, I just don't love their music style. Demi also has a magician, Collins Key, and a DJ, Cole Plante. Nick Jonas is the creative director of the tour and I've read that he may be here performing with Demi tonight!

I leaned over and kissed Jack again. We kissed until someone pushed me and we had to move. We still locked eyes as much as possible as we began making out way to our seats.

Cole Plante was messing around with songs while people talked and made their way to their seats. To start the night off Cole Plante had the crowd cheering and singing along with some well-known songs.

Next Collins Key came on stage and did a few magic tricks. They were pretty cool!

Fifth Harmony then came onstage and performed! I have loved then since they were created on the X Factor. Once they sang the last lines of their last song "Miss Movin' On" everyone was in their feet singing.

Collins Key came back out and did a few more cool tricks.

Little Mix then came to perform. They have great voices and can really dance! Once they finished everyone was on their feet again.

Collins Key came back out and did the coolest magic tricks I have ever seen! They seemed so real! He soon left the stage.

The stage then became dark. You could then hear the guitar begin to play. The spotlight turned on and Demi began singing "Heart Attack!" I was crying with happiness as she finished. Jack wrapped his arms around me. I don't think I've ever been happier.

Demi then sang "Remember December," "Fire Starter," "The Middle," and "Really Don't Care."

After those songs Demi called Nick Jonas onto the stage and the sound from the crowd was deafening!

Demi and Nick were the only ones on the stage singing "Stop the World." It was such an intimate performance because it was just them and their guitars.

Jack was singing in my ear the whole time. This is such a sweet, romantic song! Nick and Demi looked comfortable singing it together. I really wish the two of them would get together!

Next, they sang "Catch Me." They sang it the same, intimate way, with only them and guitars in stage.

"You're so hypnotizing. You've got me laughing while I sing; you've got me smiling in my sleep." Jack sang quietly in my ear along with Nick and Demi. I know he would never admit that he loves Demi!

Next Demi put her guitar down, but Nick kept his. They walked up the catwalk with Demi's backup singers. With this, they sang a blues arrangement of "Here We Go Again."

Jack and I held hands the whole time, smiled, and sang along.

Demi the thanked Nick, they hugged and he walked off stage. With that Demi began "Made in the USA."

Next, Demi sang and extended version of "Two Pieces." She came into the crowd! Jack and I aren't close enough to the stage to touch Demi's hand because we aren't on the floor. I don't care though! This is perfect because Jack is next to me!

After "Made in the USA" Demi moved to sit on a stool. Her pianist and she were alone on stage. Demi said a few words about her biological father who died July 2013 and her best friend who committed suicide when they were younger due to bullying. Demi then poured her emotion into "Nightingale."

By the end of the song tears were streaming down Demi's face. I don't think that one person had a dry eye in the arena.

After composing herself Demi began her next song. Demi sang and extended version of "Two Pieces." She came into the crowd! Jack and I aren't close enough to the stage to touch Demi's hand because we aren't on the floor. I don't care though! This is perfect because Jack is next to me!

Demi then had her band leave the stage. She went over to the piano and sat on the bench and dove into the most inspiring speech about getting help for self-harm, eating disorders, alcohol addiction, drug addiction, or anything else that someone may be dealing with. I was crying again. Jack would never admit it, but he was practically sobbing beside me.

Demi then began playing the piano to start "Warrior." This is one of my favorite songs so i didn't stop crying until all of the cheering and clapping had stopped when she finished.

Demi the have a thank you speech to Disney and brought he band back on stage for "Let it Go."

Once that was done Demi began "Don't Forget." Once that was done she imitated herself being Mitchie back from her Camp Rock days singing the chorus of "This is Me." They a series of scenes of Demi's music videos started playing. We all laughed and cried at how far she has come.

Next Demi began "Got Dynamite." She did dances with her backup singers. It was really sexy!

She then turned the arena into a dance party with "Unbroken!"

Lastly she announced that if you had her app, you could turn it on and your phone would flash neon lights while she sang "Neon Lights!"

It was so fun! Then she disappeared. Everyone cheered for Demi to return and do an encore.

A video began playing of the announcements from when it was announced that Demi was going to rehab.

The music for "Skyscraper" began after the video finished. I was sobbing hard as she rose from a platform while hitting the high note towards the end of the song. Jack just held me.

We all cheered as she finished. She then thanked everyone for coming and began singing "Give Your Heart a Break."

Every single person in the arena must have been singing. I've never heard something so loud!

Demi the introduced and thanked her band. We all then sang the chorus one more time of "Give Your Heart a Break."

Demi then was lowered under the stage. The concert was over! It was the best night of my life.

I looked at Jack and said "I love you so much. You know that?"

He smiled and said "I do. I love you too." We both smiled and he leaned down and captured my lips in a perfect kiss.

**A\N: **I hope you enjoyed that. I know the ending is cheesy, but I didn't know how to end it. Thanks for ending and please review! It'll only take a second!


End file.
